Conflicting The Conflicted
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: Manny Taur is at the age where "finding himself" is an absolute must. What if the person he's supposed to be is utterly different than who he truly wants to be? He wants nothing more than to have a normal family, but is that too much to ask? Rated T.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:**_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

**Full Summary: **_Manny Taur is at the age where "finding himself" is an absolute must. What if the person he's supposed to be is utterly different than who he truly wants to be? He wants nothing more than to have a normal family, but is that too much to ask? Rated T._

**A / n: **_Bonjour! So, I know I have a few stories on the go. Heartlessly Heartfelt that's being co-written with Anonymous Chica, Tattered and Torn which is a co-written Teen Titans AU fic with the lovely Treskttn, also Catch My Tears which is a High School Musical fic XD however I have so many great ideas that I want to share with you guys and so here I am, sharing just one of 10+ Monster High ideas alone. I hope you enjoy it and I would love to receive some feedback :D_

* * *

**Conflicting The Conflicted**

**Chapter One**

"What'cha doing, Taur?" Heath Burns questioned the half male, half bull curiously. They weren't the absolute closest of best friends, but Heath was all Manny had that even came remotely close to a best friend what so ever. Heath was a good guy who tried to be friends with everyone, staying neutral whenever it was possible he could.

The blond haired, built male turned around suddenly. Heavy blush rushed to his cheeks as he looked around the halls of the high school in seeming panic. "Uh, well… I just, uh…"

"Flowers?" Heath pointed to the sweet bouquet of flowers in the minotaur's hands.

"Right, yeah… they're… I know it's stupid, but they're for a crush. I guess. Dumb, ain't it?" He shrugged his big, muscular shoulders.

Heath shook his head, "Nah, it's not dumb. It's nice. I don't think you're used to being 'nice' – but that's a nice gesture leaving flowers for someone you like. Carry on."

Manny also had a little note in his hand too, which he tried to shove in the school locker but it wouldn't fit. He got a bit angry and just decided it was quicker to shove his fist through it. After the smash and the denting of the locker, he opened it gently and put the flowers and note in her locker, shutting the mangled door. "That works." Heath chuckled, backing up a little bit from how close he was standing beside Manny.

"Sure it does, why wouldn't it work?"

"No, no – it's good! It's okay, it's okay. It's cool, it's cool man." He said a little panicky himself, not wanting Manny to swing around and take him out. "Let's walk away now and pretend that you didn't smash shit to smithereens alright?"

Manny shrugged as he walked away from the locker with Heath Burns. He wasn't very socially graceful and not blessed with charisma, so he often found it hard to communicate and have legitimate conversations with others. For as long as he could remember, every time he brought home a report card, his father would often punish him for receiving many 'Needs Improvement' options checked off in accordance to his levels of socialization.

It wasn't his fault that he couldn't have a silky smooth charismatic side to him that even Heath Burns had. Heath could talk to _anyone_ like they'd been long time best friends. Manny had no idea how he did it without feeling nervous or scared.

Deep down Manny would feel nervous and scared, but his father had always told him that feeling afraid was weak. Being scared was weak. Crying was something that should _never_ happen. His father was a very intimidating being. Very scary and not in the good way at all. "So, what'cha up to after school today Manny?" Heath wasn't really asking to hang out or anything, he was just making small general conversation.

The big male sighed heavily. "Same as everyday. Go to school, fail, go home, fail, come back again, fail worse." He shrugged it off, his backpack slung over his shoulder. "What about you, Burns? What do you do after school?"

Heath knew that Manny wasn't making fun of him, or mocking him. He was genuinely curious about what his life was like. "Well, my life isn't all that exciting either Manny. It really depends on day to day. I usually end up hanging out with Jackson, he's a really cool guy once y'get to know him. One day the other week Deuce texted me to hang out at the maul for awhile to catch up on life and stuff. My parents sometimes take me and Jackson out just for the hell of it. It depends from day to day. Jackson lives with us now, he's doing much better being around his family and what not."

Manny gave a nod, truly listening to every word Heath was saying. He just wanted to know what happened in other people's houses. He knew what happened in his own, he had much curiosity in the lives of others. "That sounds… really cool actually. You spend time with friends, your family… and they all enjoy spending time _together_? There's never any yelling and throwing stuff?"

Heath raised an eyebrow, "Unless it's tossing food around attempting to get it in the other's mouth – nope." It made him think and ponder about what Manny's home life was like. Why on earth would he ask about yelling and throwing things?

The Minotaur slowly nodded, "Huh. Okay. I was just wondering. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, I just wanted to talk to someone a little bit."

Heath smiled warmly, "Hey, that's okay. Listen… here's my number. Text or call me if you want to talk whenever. I mean it. Right now I gotta go before Jackson smacks me with a beaker from the Mad Science classroom."

Manny's gaze shifted downward to the ground, but he had a very faint smile. "Okay, sounds good. Smell ya later Heath."

"You'd best hope not, it's chili night!"

* * *

Hesitantly stepping off the bus at the right stop, Manny shuddered when the breeze came whipping past him. "Brrr." He shuddered lightly. He noticed that the car was in the driveway. His dad always picked up Minnie but left Manny to take the bus, even in the worst of weathers. And when the bus was cancelled, he wasn't allowed to come back home – he had to walk there. If school was cancelled, he just couldn't go home period – if his father was there.

Everything was just so complicated right now, it was hard to really have friendships or relationships even. Although Manny was so positive he knew that no one ever looked his way. "Well if it wasn't your fault, who's damn fault is it?!" Manny's father roared at his mother, who cowered away from the loud booming voice of her husband.

"But, I… if you'd just let me explain, you don't understand..." she tried to get a word in edgewise, but his temper was flaring too badly to do so.

"No you listen to me, I work all damn day and it's stressful. What the hell do you do around here other than nothing? Looking after the kids my ass, they're damn well grown." Manny was so incredibly sick and tired of listening to his parents have heated arguments for the past few months now, but the last thing he wanted was to see his mother hurt even more tonight.

He tossed his backpack off and shoved his father. His own temper igniting. "How dare you talk to mum that way!" He growled, getting angrier by the second. "She does lots when you're not home. She feeds us, cleans the house and keeps it clean, she goes out to get groceries -"

His father took no time in cutting his son off in mid – statement. "With the money that _I _earn, she does. But that's my point, what does your mother even do around here? What's the good of her?"

"A lot more than's the good of you!" Manny argued back plainly, sadly earning himself a backhand in the face from none other than his father.

"Don't you disrespect me boy, or your mother will get the same fate." He boomed, not seeming to back down.

Manny pulled away from the radius which his father was in. His mother hugged him as he let a couple tears slide out by accident.

"I ought to really hurt you again, you're such a disgrace Manny – crying? We _don't_ cry here, do we?" Ignoring his father only got him more in trouble. "Manny… I'm talking to you, you insignificant piece of -"

"That's it!" Manny hugged his mother tighter, trying to remind her not to say anything or else she'd get in trouble. "Don't dare talk to our boy like that. He didn't do anything, this is between you and I, stop involving everyone and anyone else."

Smashing a vase that his wife's mother had bought her, he fled the house almost immediately, being confronted by someone so soft spoken upset him greatly. She was just glad that he didn't take out anything more than that vase. "I'm sorry mum." Manny told his mother suddenly, wiping his eyes to rid the evidence he'd let some tears slip.

"It's okay sweet pea, don't worry about it. I'm okay, you're okay… we're all okay for now."

Manny sighed, parting the hug from his mother. "Can we just go out and do something, you, Minnie and I?"

The more she thought about it, the more it seemed like a decent idea. "Y'know what? Let's do it. One moment your father is growling at me to spend the money he earns in things to show for it, the next he's telling me it's his money. Whatever, let's spend on you guys today. How's that sound?"

Manny gave a nod; he didn't care what they did at all. He just wanted to spend some time with his family like normal families did. It was the only thing he ever wanted, but would it ever happen? He truly doubted it.

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to check out the story!**

**It's always appreciated. :)**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

**A / n: **_3 reviews and 1 favorite, yay! Thanks guys for taking an interest in the story, I hope you stay with it :) enjoy!_

* * *

**Conflicting The Conflicted**

**Chapter Two**

Manny didn't have his full driver's license as of yet, but he could drive with another licensed driver in the vehicle. They were going to head over to the Maul now, only they were waiting on Minnie to change her outfit and accessorize. He chuckled to himself, but slowly realizing that his sister wasn't just his sister anymore, but a young woman now. Where did the time go? "Alright so, do you have any idea of what you want to do at the Maul when we get there?" His mother asked him sheepishly. She wasn't used to going for a leisure visit to the maul.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he shook his head. "Not really Ma, I just thought we could take our time checkin' stuff out. Is it a bad idea?"

She shook her head, "No, no dear. I was just wondering what you wanted to do, your father normally has me hurry to get what we need and get out again, taking our time will be a bit of a different process for me but I think it'll be fun."

"Okay, ready!" Minnie shouted happily as she got into the car eagerly. "I've been waiting and itching to start Howliday shopping for my friends."

That's right! Manny had completely forgotten that the Howlidays were fast approaching. It'd only be a couple weeks until the break from school would start. "Howliday shopping, for friends…" Manny mumbled to himself, thinking about maybe doing the same thing. He wanted to gain some friends for real, but he wasn't sure how to in the least.

"Well, we're all here – let's go the the Maul!" Minnie grinned, restlessly putting her seat belt on, "I want to arrive there in one piece of course, as we all do."

Rolling his eyes, Manny stuck the key in the ignition and after giving the vehicle a few minutes to warm up; they were soon off down the residential street, ready to scope out the Maul top to bottom.

* * *

"Skyler, don't you even think about it."

"But Issac!" Heath's mother began her reasoning, narrowing her eyes at her husband. "Can't I just sample some of the wine? It was offered to me!"

"You don't need alcohol; you're a handful as is. Now let's get a move on." He reminded her gently, "We're Howliday shopping too y'know."

Her eyes widened with the sudden realization, "This is true! What will our boys want this year, hmm?"

Jackson and Heath lagged behind a few steps. They were taking in the sights of the hustle and bustle of people going this way and that way. They were busy trying to get to a certain store to purchase whatever it was they needed to. People in the Maul would ring these bells and wish those they meet 'Happy Howlidays' every now and then. "This is such a magical time of year," Jackson spoke softly, "it's also my personal favorite."

Heath nodded in much agreement, "Oh yeah, if a miracle's gonna happen, it'll be no doubt on Christmas. What'cha getting me?"

Jackson chuckled, "Yeah, right. More like what are you getting me? Jerk."

Shrugging his shoulders, the fire elemental actually had Jackson's gift pretty much in mind, as he did Holt's. He was easy – he'd broken a vital piece of DJ'ing equipment and had to put that on hold, so it needed to be replaced and would be exactly what Holt would hope for during the Howliday season. Both Jackson and Holt were practical people when it came to gifting for them; they were usually so hard to buy for. "Well, whatever you want if you'd just tell me."

Jackson shrugged his shoulders, "Remember that book I got myself a few weeks ago?" Heath nodded, making eye contact with his cousin. "Well I'm still in the middle of it, but there's another three books by the same author. Wouldn't mind checking those out. Just saying."

Perfect! Heath, his mother and father could each get Jackson those books he's been anticipating reading. There, he was done. Who else next? Before the boys could go any further, they saw what seemed to be Manny and his family only things weren't going very smooth at all.

Heath noticed Manny's mother wiping tears from her eyes. He ushered Jackson to a spot where they wouldn't be seen to wait this out. "Awww, mum I'm sorry." Manny told her softly. It was the softest they'd ever heard him speak before.

"No, it's not you… it's just I remember a few years ago when you were all little… and the Howlidays were something your father and I both looked forward to." She wiped tears away and sniffled lightly. "Now he won't even be home and I know he's happy it's going to be that way but it doesn't stop hurting not just me but all of us inside. You know?"

Manny nodded solemnly, "Yeah. I know what'cha mean. But he never was the same person since. I think it's my fault."

Jackson adjusted his glasses, his eyes wide as he looked to Heath who shrugged in response, what could anyone say to that? It only made them wonder what was going on in Manny's life, especially so close to the Howlidays. This was never a good time for bad things to happen. Any time of the year wasn't good but especially this one. "Well, your father's sons are coming to spend the Howlidays with us. He informed me of that this morning."

Minnie sighed impatiently, approaching the conversation just now. "Not those three, but momma why?"

She sighed, "They are still your siblings."

"They're _half_ siblings." She encountered back, getting a stern glare from her mother.

"Family is family Minnie, and this Christmas we are going to spend together and happily, is that understood?"

Manny and Minnie nodded, they weren't keen on their triplet half brothers, but none of them wanted their poor mother to stress anymore than she currently was. "Of course mom - can't wait." Manny agreed in a slight solemn manner. He didn't want them to come around just as much as Minnie didn't want them to, but all he wanted was a calm family Christmas. Any time of the year would be great, but especially this time of year more so.

"Alright, let's move along." She reassured them with a light smile and the wiping of her left over tears. "We have much to do in preparation. And tonight, Manny – you pick dinner."

Manny wasn't all that hungry in all honesty, but he knew Minnie's favorite dish. His mother's also. "How about some of your nachos mum?"

Minnie jumped up and down, "YES! Yes please!"

"Is that your choice, really?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, that's my choice."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Alright then. Minnie and I get our favorite dinner."

"Awesome-sauce!" Minnie exclaimed happily, doing her own little happy dance right there in the Maul. She skipped along, leaving her mother and brother behind a little.

"You sure you're okay mum?" He asked her sincerely, he wanted her to tell him the truth. If she was upset, he'd give her a hug. If she was happy, he'd feel accomplished. But just by looking at her overall demeanor, the latter didn't seem likely.

"Yes, I'm alright. Still angered by the things your father said, but I'm fine. Let's go darling, we'll shop for a bit longer then we'll get our groceries. Sound good?" She ruffled his blond hair with a weak smile.

"Sounds good." He repeated in such a sad manner, it broke the hearts of those listening. They walked away, the whole lot of them, Minnie, Manny and their mother.

"I… uh, I can't believe we just saw that." Jackson relayed in the softest voice audible. "I never thought… now I feel like the biggest jerk alive. Poor Manny."

Heath shared his cousin's gaze, "What, you thought that someone like Manny didn't have issues too?" He watched Jackson shrug shyly. "Well I mean, we all have issues. And there's no excuse for Manny to bully, but I guess we now know that maybe he's hurting inside too. It might not be in the same way that you and maybe I hurt… but y'know."

"You hurt?"

"Sure I do, I hurt very deeply when there's no more cake left on a platter." He wiped a fake tear from his eye dramatically.

Jackson playfully smacked Heath's arm but laughed. "You're something else Heath, you really are."

* * *

It may have been closing time at the Maul, but Manny had all his friends – or soon to be friends – bought for this year. He saved up that money for a long time and now it was able to go to good use. His sister had bought for her friends and even their mother did her own Christmas shopping right under their noses. After stopping at the grocery store, they had everything they now needed to make some seriously awesome nachos.

Manny had been lucky enough to steal a nacho chip with dressing before the entire tray went into the oven and it tasted so good. Minnie had also helped her bake a couple loaves of banana bread with Manny's favorite twist in it, peanut butter. _'Finally,'_ Manny thought to himself. _'we're being a real, normal family.'_

The front door opened quickly and smashed into the wall behind it.

Manny's father was home. He stormed through the kitchen purposely knocking the entire tray of freshly heated nachos to the floor. He slammed a few cupboards here and there, trying to look for something. "That really… that wasn't nice at all." Manny mumbled as he knelt down to pick up the food – trying to salvage what was left, if there was any able to eat after being on the kitchen floor and all.

"Not nice?" His father repeated his voice very low. "I'll tell you what's not nice. Going to work and slaving all day and to come home to what, that pathetic dish? The hell's this? So you wasted money on crap."

"The only money that was wasted was what mum got for you, for the Howlidays!"

In that same day, he earned himself another hard hit to the face only now this side matched the other. "Don't you dare disrespect me boy, I've told you this time and time again but I guess you just aren't very smart now are you? Either way you'll learn, trust me." He stepped right on the nachos, purposely walking through them before leaving the kitchen.

Manny bit back tears as he heaved a sigh reaching for the broom and dustpan. _'Why can't we all just get along for once?'_

* * *

**Thank you bunches and bunches! **

**Hope you're all enjoying this story so far and that more feedback will be left!**

**It's always mass appreciated, I adore you all. :)**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

**A / n: **_Thanks so much for all the recognition the story is getting so far :) couldn't happen without you guys. So this chapter, as well as the rest of them are all for you!_

* * *

**Conflicting The Conflicted**

**Chapter Three**

Skyler hopped out of the vehicle and made her way to the trunk of it, opening and pulling out all her bags filled of Christmas gifts. She scurried into the house with them, not wanting anyone to see what she'd bought for her family this year. She was almost done, just a few last minute things to grab by the time the big day came officially.

She felt saddened that there were still a couple weeks left before school let out, but she'd just have to suck it up and keep counting down the days. Poor Isaac was already made to get out on the roof of their home and string the lights perfectly and just so. They never went too overboard, but it might have seemed more overboard than the average person would do but she didn't care. This was her favorite time of year after all.

The boys however knew the drill – they waited until Skyler was done and in the house before attempting to get out of the vehicle. "Y'know, I can't stop thinking about Manny and his family. That's sad. I mean sure my dad's kinda locked away and mom's out doing whatever – but I've never had to put up with parents arguing or mom crying or whatever else goes on."

Heath agreed, "You're right, like I said everyone has issues. We were just made aware of them tonight, whose known how long he's had these issues for? We have no idea."

Jackson let out a soft sigh, being now able to see his own breath in the chilly air. "I guess I was too wallowed in my own self – pity to notice anyone else."

Heath gave his cousin a little playful nudge. "Nah, don't say that. You had some pretty serious issues going on and sometimes we can get blinded by our own bad things going on, but it doesn't make you or me, or mom or dad or Manny a bad person for not realizing someone else's pain." He took a short breather, but continued on almost right away. "If we didn't overhear what we weren't even supposed to hear in the first place, how would we have known anything?"

In theory, that was a perfect response. But Jackson still felt bad for being ignorant to Manny's own life problems. "You're right and in theory everything sounds good, right and perfect. But I still feel bad y'know?"

"Of course, I feel shitty too for being witness to that. But all we can do is try to maybe reach out and offer ourselves if he needs to talk maybe? I know he hasn't been the nicest to you Jackson, what's your thoughts on all this?" Heath asked out of concern for both parties involved here. Manny possibly was hurting and needed to get the feel of a true friend, however Jackson had been bullied by Manny for quite some time – would his cousin be able to forgive that easily?

Jackson sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Manny hasn't been after me in a long time. So I'd be willing to listen if he wanted to legit talk to me, sure."

Heath had to admit that he wasn't surprised with Jackson's answer. He was a very soft, forgiving person. He'd have been a little caught off guard had he said that he wanted nothing to do with Manny and plain out and out didn't give a flying shit. But he probably wouldn't blame him too, too much for thinking that way either. Bullying wasn't something to be taken lightly. Not when so many lives had been sacrificed due to it amongst other things. "That's really great of you Jackson. It's something some people wouldn't honestly be able to do and yet you can. But then again you're one – of – a – kind anyway."

Jackson blushed and warmly smiled in return, "Thanks." Sighing once more, "I just hope he'll be okay."

Heath sighed and agreed, "Me too, me too. Let's get inside before mom kicks our arses though."

Both males had locked the car doors after getting out of the vehicle and headed into the home which was filled with the scents of hot cocoa and dinner being prepared. Delicious!

* * *

Manny walked down the hallway of their humble home and he noticed that his sister's door was opened just a smidge. He gently knocked – remembering how many times his sister had bitched him out about her privacy being invaded – and waited for a response. "Hold on just a sec!" She replied, but a few seconds later she then granted him access. "C'mon in."

"Hi Minnie," Manny greeted subtly. "how's it going?"

She gave a radiant smile and shifted her gaze over to her beginning stack of wrapped presents. "It's going pretty good, just started wrapping the gifts I bought for my friends. How about you? Did you get to wrapping yet?"

He laughed lightly, "Nah, I haven't been upstairs to really do anything up here. But we've still got two weeks of school before the Howliday break even starts, you're pretty damn eager aren't ya sis?"

She giggled innocently, "You bet'cha!"

He lightly sighed, "I'll leave ya to it, smell ya later Minnie."

She waved him off and reached for a different roll of wrapping paper as he closed her door over once more, leaving her to wrap her bought gifts in peace. He could start that right now but he didn't feel like it. All he truly felt like doing was falling off the face of the earth for a few hundred years.

Heading to his bedroom he shut his door behind him, flopping on his bed he then realized he'd better change into his bed time wear, just in case he fell asleep. He never was one to be comfortable enough to pass right out in his current clothing; he _had_ to be in pajamas. It was the only way to sleep for Manny. If he could go to school in his pajamas, he'd definitely do so.

School shouldn't be that big a deal, he already went out to the store in his pajamas numerous times before.

Getting up off his bed took a lot of effort, but the comfy pajamas he put on were totally worth it. He sat back on his bed just in time for his bedroom door to open abruptly, his father standing there. It looked like he wanted to talk. "You keeping up with demonstrating your strength on helpless nerds son?"

"Can we talk about that?" Manny began, but then sighed irritably. "Dad… I'm sick and tired of bullying. I don't wanna do it no more."

His father scoffed, "Just as I thought. What, you break one normie down and you're done? C'mon boy, if you don't show the school you're the top of the food chain, you'll die off and have to resort to social suicide. I mean, if you don't stand for something in this world, you'll fall for anything. If a pathetic normie can't stick up for himself – he's obviously not strong enough to be here anyway. And that normie you trailed was a good candidate. He looked very helpless to me, a decent enough target by not just you I'm sure-"

Manny couldn't stand to hear another word before he threw his night stand lamp at his father, clearly hitting him. "Jackson isn't pathetic you, you jerk! He's a really nice person who has been through a lot of bad stuff, and I mean a lot of it… the least he needs is to catch a break in his life. You insensitive ass!"

"What are you _gay_, boy? Do you have feelings for some stupid normie?"

"He's not stupid!" Manny argued back, that being the only thing he was sure of. Everything was just so jumbled up in his mind right now, he could believe anything that he was told, truth or lies.

"Is that it? I mean you disgraced me before but now – you're dead to me." Slamming the door to his son's bedroom, he stormed off down the hallway to deal with his own wife next.

_'What have I done?' _Manny thought to himself hopelessly, _'I feel so all alone. Doesn't anyone wanna be my friend?'_

* * *

**You guys are awesome :)**

**I know there's not many reviews starting off, but I'm hoping it'll get a little more attention as the story delves further into what's really going on. **

**Please don't forget to review! Feedback is awesome and inspiration to continue!**

**Plus it's always appreciated. :)**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

**A / n: **_Nothing can describe how much I adore you guys! And your opinions, please keep reading and reviewing – they keep the creative juices from drying out xD Enjoy the chapter! :)_

* * *

**Conflicting The Conflicted**

**Chapter Four**

_Hey, what's up? :) _

Manny groaned at the fact that his cell phone was on his night stand when he'd already gotten comfy. He never usually had anyone text him so he wasn't expecting this at all. He reached over and picked it up, scanning the text. He'd already programmed this number into his phone earlier and now knew who it was. Heath Burns.

Shock took hold of Manny so much, he couldn't help but to just stare at the text in pure wonder. What inspired the elemental to actually text him? He pressed the keys on the keypad a little harder than usual – his old junky cell phone was really beginning to get worse. He had no idea why, it wasn't like he used it often.

_Hi… nm, u?_

He really didn't want to get into anything that would cause for explanations, so he just decided to take a casual route, with no questions asked preferably.

_We got back from the Maul, had some hot cocoa and dinner. We watched a movie together and now we've all headed off on our own ways for the night. I'm just chillen in my room. :)_

Heath willingly explained to Manny how his evening had been. It made him think that he wasn't receiving this text unless Heath really did want to talk to him. Otherwise he wouldn't have bothered messaging, right?

_Thts pre clawsum. _Should he put anymore in the message or was it fine the way it was? He thought about it for a second but pressed on, sending the message as it was. He doubted that Heath put this much thought into it as he was himself.

Sighing he turned over, cell phone in hand just in case Heath texted him in return. He didn't think he'd be so lucky but he hoped to be proved wrong.

All the events of today were busy replaying in his mind, every single thing that had happened, the good and the bad. He wasn't too focused on the good things unfortunately. Why did his father have to be so mean with all of them? Actually he wasn't mean to everyone; he never once caused Minnie grief. But then again she was his favorite. Or at least it seemed that way to Manny.

_It was! My mom went all ninja through out the department store and she already has us bought for the howlidays. What about you? Got anyone special to buy for now? ;D_

Manny chuckled at Heath's message. Why was it he smiled whenever he got a message from the classic class clown elemental? He thought for a moment but sighed as he composed his reply. _Nope. But r u really shocked?_

_Shocked? Only when Frankie sneaks up on me, LOL_

Manny laughed softly but covered it up with a cough, just so his father wouldn't be all suspicious and take away his cellular phone too. He'd already taken away his television, his_ Straystation 3_, his laptop and a few other things. He only really had his bed, lamp on the nightstand plus the nightstand itself and desk in his room so if he wanted to have fun at all, his only option was homework. Yuck.

_Hahaha yea she has tht… factor about her lol_

_No kidding, but she's adorable though. So what'cha up to? :) _Manny sighed as he pulled the blanket up on him more, composing his own reply to Heath's question.

_Legit nothing. Grounded._

He fluffed up his pillow, beat it a couple times and tried yet again to gain some comfort.

_Ouch, grounded? What for? If you don't mind me asking._

Manny didn't mind in the least, he was now conversing with someone. This was what he wanted more than anything and he now had the chance to do so. Maybe this day would get a little better before it ended? _I dunno. Dad just said I was and u don't ask him y, ever._

He decided he was no longer comfortable lying on his left side, so he turned over on his right side, phone still in hand as he made himself ready to reply again if need be. _Well then, guess I wouldn't ask. Sucks you're grounded though. Maybe on the last day of school before winter break, you wanna hang out?_

Manny rubbed his tired eyes just to make sure he was seeing what he was legitimately reading. _U serious?_

He anxiously awaited the next reply that would be coming in confirming so, unless this was just some mean joke. He was a bully after all, so if someone made fun of him – he totally felt he deserved it. _Hell yeah I'm serious :) we could go to the maul or the library to work on that killer essay Mr. Rotter says isn't due until after the break, or we could chill tomorrow and work on it, he did say he'd take it before the break too if we had it ready. What'cha say?_

A big smile came across Manny's face and he eagerly replied. _Thts clawsome! Id be glad to. _He figured he should get to bed before his father figured he was actually conversing with someone. _I gtg. Nite :)_

He turned his phone off to let it gain a full charge so it'd be ready for the morning. Stretching and yawning, he turned off the lamp on his nightstand and settled into the warmth of his own bed.

* * *

He shuddered in the cold breeze as he waited for the bus that morning. It was extra chilly today and Manny Taur didn't own a winter coat, or mittens… or a scarf. He kicked a pebble with his converse shoe. The pair were very worn and almost worn right through. It was a few minutes late but thankful it came at all; he boarded it and took one of the seats in the front. He just wanted to get to school today.

When the bus made the stop where Jackson would normally board, Manny watched with anticipation, but the fact that he didn't see the normie reminded him that he didn't take this way to school anymore. He lived with Heath and so he went to school via the same means Heath did. He didn't have anything else to look forward to besides getting to school.

The public transit didn't stop directly at the school, it stopped on the street behind it where each morning Manny would cut through a complex of houses and through a little park then he came through the back of the school. He had to trudge through light snow on the ground, his converse soaking in the wetness and his feet now cold. He continued up the side of the school until he came to the main entrance.

Because the bus was late, he arrived a few minutes later than he normally would've but it wasn't terrible. Just a little more hustle bustle in the hallways than he liked to deal with in the morning but he'd deal with it.

Normally in high school, they worked their students like canines towards a break or Howliday, but at Monster High the last week before the Howlidays wasn't too stressful. They had pajama day earlier in the week, days where the student council would make hot cocoa for the school's faculty and other students. Yesterday was actually 'Joy Day'. In every first class of the day, that group of students would decorate their classroom door and the best decorated door won a Howliday lunch the following day.

Making his way to his locker, he saw Clawd Wolf and Deuce Gorgon just a few lockers down discussing the ending to the casketball season again, they were so proud of the no loss season they'd had. Every single game they played, Monster High won it. Swinging his thoughts back to current, he tried not to seem overeager as he saw Heath and Jackson enter the school nonchalantly.

Jackson headed his own way to his locker and Heath acknowledged Manny. He passed both Clawd and Deuce to say hello. "Good morning, what's shaken bacon?"

Manny beamed happily. "Nothing much really, got so bored in grounding I finished my homework. Although I really don't think it's done right." He doubted himself so much in school, because he knew he didn't catch on as easily as some of the other students did. He had the low grades to prove it. "It'll be marked all wrong, but it's done anyway."

"Aw man, well – at least you attempted it! I mean, some dudes just don't even try to understand it and end up not doing it. You at least tried it, that's good. I think that should totally count for something." The minotaur nodded as he considered Heath's positive thought, grabbing all the books he'd need for the morning. Whenever he stopped between classes, he always ended up being late to his next class. "Anyway, are we still on for after school?"

Manny gave a small smile, hoping it didn't seem too eager. "Library, right?"

Heath nodded in agreement, "Yes, but the public library in town not the school one. The staff doesn't want to be here any longer than we do I'm sure."

"No kidding. Yeah sure, I'll be there. Right after school?"

Heath grinned, "Yep, don't worry – I told my mom and she'll pick us up and drop us off. No worries."

Manny couldn't help but to like the sounds of that. "Clawsome, thanks Heath."

Heath shrugged, "What are friends for?" Before Manny thought he had to answer that rhetorical question, the fire elemental parted the chit chat. "Gotta run, class will be starting soon. If I don't see you through the day, meet me here at your locker after school." He waved off and left for class, leaving behind a very happy Manny. For the first time in a long while, he felt really good about himself. Could it be true that he was really making friends?

* * *

**Ahh, it's the beginning of December. :D My birthday just passed on the 2nd and despite life being typically busy and stressful, I'll do my best to get at least 1 other update up before the holidays! ****Can't wait to hear from you guys, don't forget to read and review! If you don't, how will I know you enjoy the story?**

**Much love and everything you all do (read, review, favorite, alert, follow, etc.) is always mega appreciated!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

**A / n: **_Thanks for the support thus far guys! You're all amazing. Hope to see it continue :D_

* * *

**Conflicting The Conflicted**

**Chapter Five**

"Happy Howlidays!" Headless Headmistress Bloodgood greeted Manny Taur in her office early that afternoon. She asked him to see her before lunch started so she could speak to him exclusively. She had some news for him although she wasn't sure that it'd be news he'd want to hear. She bit down upon her soft, plump pink lips as he sat down.

He had a sad demeanor about him; he was also trying so hard to be positive. Mrs. Bloodgood could see it in his eyes. "Yeah… thanks, you too." He fiddled with his fingers and lightly sighed. "Y'know, I tried _so_ hard to do my homework last night. It was all wrong when we marked it with our peers, students, whatever they're called… I tried, I really did. I just ain't smart. I'm real sorry."

Grace ran a hand through her soft, raven colored hair as she let out a very soft sigh. "Manny, dear I know you're struggling. That's actually what I did want to talk to you about. No student deserves to fail and so I've taken action on this matter and I've assigned you a tutor to help you achieve the greatness you hold so much potential for."

The minotaur tilted his head in question. "You got me a tuttior?" He asked blankly, not knowing what to think in all honesty. Should he be happy that someone was going to help him improve his grades? Maybe he should feel ashamed that he apparently needed help to improve his grades from some nerd? He felt a massive mix of feelings whirl through him.

She gave a small chuckle, "Tutor – and yes I did Mr. Taur, I did."

The only reason he was unsure of having a tutor wasn't because of anything he thought, it'd be his father's opinion that would bother Manny and the tutor. He didn't want his father hurting anyone more than he already did daily. It wasn't necessary. "Y'know, you could just fail me instead. I get it. I ain't up to par so…"

Mrs. Bloodgood shook her head, "Manny Taur, that is not possible nor will be an option. You won't be failing with the right nudge in a good direction. I think you should try this out, just for a little while and if there's improvement what's the harm, hmm?"

_'My father… that's the harm.'_ He thought to himself hopelessly. When it came to speaking up to authority figures, he knew he didn't have a chance so he just had to suck it up, agree to this and keep it all on the down low from his father. He could do this, right? "Yeah, okay I'll do it." He went to get up from his seat but remembered that he wasn't properly dismissed yet.

"You may leave." She told him with a reassuring nod.

"Uh, thanks." He made sure he didn't leave anything behind and exited the Headmistress's office.

Manny shoved his hands in his pockets as he left the offices quickly, he didn't want anyone to assume anything out of the norm. Speaking of norm – he saw Jackson and Heath not to far off in the distance. "Hi." Manny greeted, despite the estranged look on Jackson's face, to which Heath lightly kicked his shin.

"Ouch," he narrowed his eyes at Heath, but glanced up at Manny briefly. "hey."

"Hi there," Heath greeted with such a positive vibe, it could brighten up anyone's day. "we're still up for after school, right?"

"What?" Jackson questioned lightly, but received a light smack in the arm from his cousin.

Manny took a couple steps back, "About that…"

Heath frowned, "Why? What's up?"

The big minotaur shifted his gaze away from them, "I wouldn't want to make anyone uncomfortable."

Jackson bit his bottom lip, feeling bad that Manny picked up on his hesitation and sense of uncomfort. He didn't mean for it to happen, he was just caught off guard was all really. "No, uh... no Manny… I was just a little shocked but it's okay, I'm over it, really. So what's the plan?"

Heath gave his cousin a warm smile, "Well, I thought it'd be alright if maybe Manny joined us at the library to get the stuff we need for our essays… and maybe head back to our place… for the night?" He glanced to Manny wondering if he'd accept their offer.

Jackson was just trying to take this all in, giving a small smile as he did so. It didn't sound like a bad idea, just a… different one. "Uh, yeah sure… if that's gonna be okay and all. If not, no biggie I guess."

"Nah, it'll be great. We do a big gift exchange with everyone a couple days into the break, before the actual Howlidays though because that's when everyone's real busy and what not." He shrugged, "No worries though, we'll get to that when it's close to happening. Do you need to uh, call your parents or anything?"

Manny shook his head, "Nope. I'm good."

Heath and Jackson glanced at one another. Wouldn't his parents or the like be worried about his whereabouts? Skyler and Isaac always made sure they knew where the boys were, dropped them off and picked them up if need be. Manny not having contact with his parents over staying out made them rather suspicious, but of course they weren't going to stick their noses in someone else's business where it didn't belong. "Well alright then, we'll see you after school."

They waved one another off and soon separated, or tried to before Mrs. Bloodgood pulled Jackson and Heath into her office. "Hello boys, happy howlidays." She said cheerily, having observed the last minute or so of their interaction with Manny, she had a clear solution in her mind.

"You too," Jackson returned softly, he didn't really like being in Mrs. Bloodgood's office because he felt as if he were in trouble every time.

"Yes, happy howlidays to you too!" Heath also returned the greeting very happily, "I didn't… do something to get myself in trouble last day before the Howliday break, did I?"

She let out a deep chuckle, "No Mr. Burns, this isn't anything that needs a phone call home or of the punishing sort. I saw how you both interacted with Mr. Taur… that's very inspiring."

Heath shrugged his shoulders, "I believe that everyone deserves a chance. Well, most within reason."

She nodded, "Indeed. Now I reviewed both of your grades… Jackson of course are splendid and Heath, yours are rather exceptional as well. You've been trying very hard and it's paid off greatly. I was hoping that maybe one or both of you would be willing to become a tutor over the break for a student?"

Jackson gave a nod, "Sure, I mean… I'm positive I can speak on behalf of Heath when I say that if we can help someone, we're in."

The fire elemental agreed with no hesitation what so ever. "Yeah of course, what's up?"

She let out a light sigh, "That student is Manny Taur. Not disclosing any confidential information, but he's finding course work just a bit difficult and I had it in high hopes that you boys would be there to help him out?"

It wasn't something to really think about in terms of 'would they do it?' or anything, they both wanted to for sure so it didn't take long for Jackson and Heath to become enthusiastic about being tutors. "On the condition that there's _no_ rewarding us for it." Jackson spoke suddenly.

Both Mrs. Bloodgood and Heath raised an eyebrow in question. "No reward?" She echoed, trying to make sure she heard exactly what was said.

"Right. Because… well if we're so suddenly 'helping' Manny, he's going to get suspicious and think that we're only doing this _because_ of the reward. I mean, I know that's what I'd honestly think. So to me, it's only fair that we help Manny, because we truly want to."

Heath thought about it in depth for several seconds and came to an agreement. "Yeah, you're right. Manny really is a complex thinker even if you don't see it from how he communicates his thoughts, he is."

Mrs. Bloodgood gave a small smirk, "Oh Heath, how very observant of you. So you both accept this mission?" The boys nodded, she gave a smooth wink. "May the forces be with you."

Heath chuckled and shook his head, "Thank you." Shortly after they were dismissed and walking down the hallway to their next classes. "So you think we can do this Jackson?"

Jackson Jekyll ran a hand through his soft hair, sighing lightly. "I _think_ so, but I wouldn't guarantee anything. Let's just try though. First thing is first, gaining his trust and him gaining ours. If there's no trust, how can he accept what we're saying to him at all, let alone in terms of study?"

Heath nodded, "Good point. Alright, so we hang out with him after school today. We've totally got this."

Jackson gave a small chuckle and subtle roll of his eyes, "You'd best hope so."

* * *

**Well then, that was interesting wasn't it? I'll never know what you thought if you don't review! Please do, it's always, always appreciated guys!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

**A / n: **_I can never go a single chapter without thanking you readers because if it weren't for you, I don't know if I'd even be writing this right now. So many thanks and much love to you all! Please enjoy :)_

* * *

**Conflicting The Conflicted**

**Chapter Six**

_Dear Journal,_

_I feel so angry today. I didn't start the day like that, I felt happy when I got to school, when HH Bloodgood pulled me into her special office I only felt a little scared but then she told me about this tutor person and how they would help me… I didn't feel mad then, but I'm just sitting here in last period, Mr. Rotter's Dead Languages class and I feel all a rage. I ain't mad at no one… but inside my heart I'm pissed off. But I don't get why. What's wrong with me? Will I ever know? I ain't very smart at all, we marked other people's work in my first class and the person I was doing their sheet got everything right and I knew that I was too stupid to get any right. My old man's rite about me, I ain't never gonna be anything. You gotta have brains to do that. Me? I got none. It makes me angry, I try to prove him wrong… but I just can't. He knows me too well and knows I can't do nothing. If I can't do anything rite, what's the point of hangin' around here to do all the wrong shit? I feel so mad, I want to take my pencil and stab me, over and over again. 'Til I ain't living no more. If I was going home, I'd take the small potato peeler from the kitchen and… and do what I did to me once. It was the only time I felt happy. The last time I did, was when I hurt myself. I think I gotta do that again. _

Manny Taur covered up his note with his Dead Languages texts in a very panicky manner. He didn't want this to leave his sight, not now not ever. "Are you having trouble focusing on the task at hand, Mr. Taur?" Mr. Rotter approached the minotaur, who shrunk in his seat.

"I always have trouble sir, nothin' new to report here." He told the teacher solemnly as he looked down at his question sheet and the couple books lay out in front of him. "I'm gonna try real hard on that essay, okay?" He blurted out discreetly to Mr. Rotter.

The teacher raised a skeptical eyebrow, but he didn't want to discourage Manny from wanting to do his best. That wouldn't be right. "Of course Mr. Taur, it's what's to be expected of you for every assignment." With this new found optimism in him, it made Mr. Rotter feel terrible just knowing that Manny wasn't sitting at a passing grade in his class, or anywhere close to one.

Manny nodded, "Yes sir, but I mean it, I'm really gonna try. I know you'll be disappointed, but lotsa folks are disappointed, 'specially when it comes to me and school – but I'll give it a real chance, I hope I can make it good enough." He realized he was nervously babbling and for the first time ever, Manny Taur's cheeks got very warm with blush. "Sorry sir."

Mr. Rotter was basically speechless; he didn't know what to really say to Manny. "Uh, very well then. Continue working diligently Mr. Taur and we'll see what happens." Before anymore idle conversation could be made, he walked away from his student – not feeling very good about the contrast between Manny's grade and the realization that he was _truly_ trying. It was concerning, very much so.

_I can't wait 'til I hurt myself now._

* * *

The average sized car pulled up in front of the residential lot. "Are you sure this is the right address, sweet pea?" Skyler asked Heath once again, for almost the millionth time. The house was very nice on the outside, rather big too – but she couldn't help but to feel something… sinister about it. "I thought you said your friend would meet up with you two after school and all of you to be picked up together?" She inquired, looking back to Jackson and Heath in the rear seats of the vehicle. Both boys were puzzled.

"I know, but Manny said he had to go home and take care of something real quick, but he wouldn't let me stay with him. He left so fast… I told him we could drop him off at home and wait for him, but he told me no and to pick him up from his home an hour or so later." Heath explained cautiously, trying to retrace the explanation in his mind as well. He just couldn't help his mind from racing with thoughts of what he and Jackson overheard in the maul. Was Manny protecting his mother? Was he comforting her? What about Minnie in all this, where was she?

Soon Manny came out of the house with just his backpack in tow as it was slung over his shoulder. He looked worried as he picked up the pace heading to the vehicle. Until a booming voice was heard and called Manny back. Heath guessed it was his father who handed out groundings like the local health clinic handed out condoms.

None of them caught exactly what _looked_ like a backhand from the older male to the younger's face. It sure as hell looked like it, but none of them had a way of being sure. Skyler was about to get out of the vehicle and give Manny's father a piece of her mind, but Heath stopped her, begging. "No mom, please don't… just chill…"

"Chill? You want me to chill after what I'm positive we just saw?!" She burst into flame momentarily, while coming back out of it. A little trick she'd learned over the years to stop some damages, but never all - just some. "I just… I want Manny in this car and in it _right_ now."

Meanwhile outside, Manny wasn't being discouraged about going away. "If you walk out the door and go with those pathetic people…"

"They're _not_ pathetic!" Manny shoved his father hard, unfortunately barely budging the bigger minotaur. "They're my friends."

He just laughed at Manny, "No they're not, you aren't capable of having friends because everyone _hates_ you Manny, but if you really turn around and leave – do _not_ come back to this house. Do you understand me?"

"But what about Christmas?" Manny then gulped, "Can we spend it like a normal family, please? It's all I want, please."

"You should've thought about that before you ruined our howlidays with your selfish ways Manny, now don't come back _ever_ again. You are dead to me, in fact – I don't have a son, I never did." Manny's eyes welled up in tears as he watched his father walk back into the house, wincing as the front door was slammed, the windows shattering upon impact.

"But… but, what about my Howliday gifts for my... my friends?" He asked aloud to no one at all. His eyes looked down at the lightly snow covered ground; he sniffled a little bit, wiping his nose and eyes on his sweater sleeve, which had his dried up blood that stained it just a little while ago.

* * *

**Wow, so much is going on! Poor Manny :(**

**However, I'd love to hear from you guys! Your thoughts, opinions, whatever you have to say don't feel shy to put it in a review, it's always mega appreciated!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

**A / n: **_You guys are perfectly clawsome! xD I'm glad the story is getting a bit more attention now than it was, probably because a lot more of the story line is coming out and it's easier to get into now. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting – doing what you do! :)_

* * *

**Conflicting The Conflicted**

**Chapter Seven**

Skyler's heart ached just watching the solemn minotaur, she couldn't believe what just happened and she saw it with her own two eyes. Shifting the somewhat melted gold bracelet on her left wrist that her husband gave her a few months ago for her birthday, she had done her best not to burst out into flame while wearing it, but never in her life did she imagine she'd be seeing what Manny had to deal with upon leaving. So close to the howlidays too. "Let me go handle this," Heath suggested, but more so told them what he was going to do at the same time. "everything will be okay, just wait for us please." He took in a deep breath as he exited the vehicle. He tried to be as nonchalant as possible, but on the inside he was freaking right out. There were so many questions that he wanted to know, but overwhelming Manny wouldn't be a wise idea in the least, so he had to leave those in the back of his mind for now.

"I'm real sorry," Manny began, wiping his nose and eyes on his sleeve once again, trying so hard not to break down again but couldn't help it nor stop himself from doing so. "I don't have anything that I bought for my friends for Christmas anymore and I can't go back, I can't, I'm not allowed and I don't even have a place to sleep and stay because he said I can't go home ever again..." Heath's eyes widened as he listened to Manny explain his situation, poor thing. He wasn't even given the chance to get any of his belongings or the gifts he'd bought for Christmas, nothing.

The fire elemental reached out and wiped a tear away from Manny, who lightly winced at the burn Heath's touch normally left, especially when he was emotional himself. Heath Burns could fake a smile everyday all day, remain good humored - but that's how anyone could tell Heath may have been close to losing it emotionally, by his very heated touch. "Hey, it'll be okay. I don't really know how, but some how things will get better. Besides, you're staying with us and if you're going to be, well... you need some clothes and stuff. But don't worry about it; let's just get away from here. Sound good?"

Manny nodded, "Yes please." He wanted to be anywhere far away from here right now as soon as possible. He followed Heath to the car and he left the front seat open for Manny, it may or may not have been the best idea to do so. He didn't want Jackson nor Manny to feel way too overwhelmed or awkward so he figured seating Manny in the front would be fine, as long as his mother didn't pry into anything they'd be fine.

She would never pry or ask questions in bad taste, she was a natural protector. "Alright, first stop?" Skyler asked cheerily, she bit her lip but gave Manny a smile. "Well, you are intimidating aren't you dear?" She chuckled, glancing upward at Manny who shrugged.

"Not really, I'm the most passive of my entire family. Well, counting the males." Heath and Jackson shared a look, both remembering a few weeks ago when poor Hoodude went flying into a locker by none other than Manny Taur himself.

"Seriously?" Jackson inquired bluntly, but bit back his bottom lip – not meaning to speak so out right, especially after whatever happened outside.

Manny stifled a chuckle, turning to face Jackson as he put on his seatbelt. It was more likely that he'd be the one denting the vehicle should anything happen, but even still it was better to just hush up and put it on. "Yeah actually. I have triplet half brothers, from my dad and I'm the one they gang up on as of lately..." he looked back to Jackson, apologetically speaking. "it really sucks Jackson, I know that now."

Jackson gave a nod and pat Manny's shoulder reassuringly, "Hey, it's okay. Let's put all that bad stuff behind us okay?"

Silence filled the car; Manny looked to Jackson, right into his normie eyes, to see if he could tell that Jackson was lying or truly upset. "No, no don't... don't forgive me just yet, okay?"

Jackson raised an eyebrow, "Sure?"

"Well, you'll need some clothes dear. So hopefully we'll run into a place where we can do a one stop shop, I gotta grab something for dinner anyway so if we can make it all one place, we're good." She gave Manny's arm a pat and he cringed in slight pain. He accepted it, feeling that he truly deserved it. Unbeknownst to Skyler were a few untreated lacerations and wounds that he caused himself just under that sweater sleeve.

He nodded, recovering from the aching pain in his arm. "Yes, ma'am."

Luckily they stopped at a red traffic light, "Excuse me?"

Manny's eyes widened, "I'm sorry!"

Skyler chuckled, "No, no you're not in trouble, it's just please... don't ever call me ma'am. I think I'm young enough to be called by my name."

The minotaur gave a nod, "How about Mrs. Burns?"

She sighed, "Oh alright then. I suppose that's fine."

Riding in the car ran smoothly, Manny had just started to drift off to sleep while Jackson was reading a novel he was almost finished and Heath fiddled with his fingers. A few minutes after that, they pulled into an empty parking spot.

"I wish I didn't have to wake him, poor thing's been through enough today but we can't very well go shopping for him, without him." Skyler reached over and gently shook Manny awake, it didn't take much to wake him but she still felt bad though. "Hey, we're here – at the store. You can leave your backpack in here, we'll lock up."

Groggily Manny gave a nod of understanding as he shifted his school bag to the floor opening the door and stepping out, the chilly fresh air hitting him and waking him up even more; at least he didn't have that sluggish feeling anymore. "So, I wonder if there's any cute ghouls to flirt with here?" Heath broke the silence and followed the other three.

"You need to get it on with some homework boy, never mind cute ghouls." Skyler joked with him, giving him a light shove. He responded with a hug as they walked. "Of course not right away, we have things to do and time to spend together as a family."

_'Heath ain't lying... they really do spend time together. I want that so bad, but I'll never have a normal family and even the family that I had don't want me back.' _He thought to himself sadly. "I can go... uh, back home if you want. So you guys can spend time together."

There was no way Skyler would let Manny go back home, not after what she'd witnessed earlier. "Oh no sweetheart, no. As a family, that means you too Manny. Now, where would you like to go first in the store?" She asked him, tossing her long luscious honey blond hair over her shoulders as they entered the department store in a cluster of togetherness.

* * *

**You guys are so great! I can't believe the reviews that are coming in now thank you, thank you, thank you! Don't forget to review, it's always appreciated :)**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

**A / n: **_I am sending all of the readers, reviewers, favorites, alerting peoples virtual hugs! Thanks so much guys, you make writing even more rewarding than it already is. Knowing that you get a smile, or even a genuine heartfelt, (or character felt) frown out of my stories – I feel so honored! Keep doing what you do, please! :)_

* * *

**Conflicting The Conflicted**

**Chapter Eight**

Manny looked to Heath and Jackson in a rather panicky manner. He really did _not_ like making decisions, the fact that he was persuaded he knew he wasn't so smart played constantly in his mind. A not – so – smart person shouldn't be making decisions. Jackson kicked the ground ever so softly and shared his gaze with Manny, "I know mine and Heath's personal favorite is electronics." A suggestion never hurt anyone. If someone didn't like the advice was given to them, they didn't have to take it or follow it. It was just that – a mere suggestion or token of advice.

Manny nodded enthusiastically, "Sure, let's go there. That works." He was so grateful that someone gave a suggestion that he could just go with and he didn't have to make a wrong or bad decision.

Skyler raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "I have a feeling that if I said my favorite place to go was the sleepwear my husband enjoys, you'd have went with that."

Heath groaned painfully, "_Mother_…"

"Oh shush, I'm just kidding of course." She waved them in the direction of electronics. "C'mon boys, let's get the absolute longest part of shopping done." Shaking her head as they made their way to the back left of the store, she went onward. "I could take all the ghouls you know shopping, trying on outfits and get through the check out and in the car faster than these two in electronics." She told Manny, while both Heath and Jackson rolled their eyes in response, but knew it was all too true.

"So sweetheart, might I light your fire?" Heath blurted out to a random, cute ghoul around their age as she was passing by. She gave her eyes a roll when she heard the voice of her brother behind her.

"You could try." He answered with a smooth wink, causing Heath's cheeks to blush heavily.

Skyler knew what happened when she or her son got embarrassed, humiliated or angered. She grabbed a rather full discarded water bottle from the jewelry counter as they passed it, unscrewing the cap and tossing it all over her son. "Don't. Even. Think. About bursting into flame." She stated practically grinning from ear to ear, not even bothering to hold in a laugh at her now sopping wet son.

"Thanks mom," he wrung out his shirt as he spoke. "always looking out for me…" he narrowed his eyes but shrugged it off a smirk growing on his face. Poor unsuspecting Jackson's eyes widened suddenly as Heath approached him, arms wide open. "I think I need a hug cousin!"

"No, you don't! No, no, no, no -" ultimately Heath won that battle, squeezing Jackson in a dripping embrace. The normie winced, trying to wiggle away from his cousin and the terribly uncomfortable, wet hug. "Thanks, thanks a ton."

Heath grinned, "No problemo!"

Manny chuckled, but backed away from Heath pretty quickly when the fire elemental looked his way. Within another few seconds they reached their first store destination: electronics. Some might assume that not just Heath, but Jackson too were spoiled by Isaac and Skyler – but it was certainly arguable. Heath and Jackson looked after their stuff way better than most their age did. Besides, they only had the two boys to love and spoil, so why not? They were definitely spoiled in the good way, not rottenly.

He watched as Skyler headed to the movie and music section, while Heath and Jackson headed over to the video games right away. He stood there for a moment in slight confusion, who should he follow? He saw that the boys were closer, so he quietly made his way over. He didn't want to be scolded for behaving like a 'bull in a china shop' as his grandma would call it. "What are you guys looking for?" He inquired softly.

Heath shrugged his shoulders, "A family game, something we can all play together tonight during dinner." His eyes quickly searched the titles available as he came to a stop with a huge smile on his face. "_Freakily Feud_! Love that game, remember we rented it Jackson?"

Jacked thought about it for a moment, looking to the exact title Heath was pointing to, he agreed. "Oh yes, that was fun – we should get it. It's on sale too, that's even better."

Manny glanced over at another bunch of games for a console he once had, but no longer did. "_Straystation 3_? You have that?" Jackson questioned softly as he appeared next to Manny, he knew it was one of the pricier game consoles on the market right now.

At first he wanted to get to know the minotaur only to tutor him, now that wasn't necessarily the case. He wanted to get to know this other being out of pure interest and fascination. "I used to." He answered plainly. "My dad found out that someone was textin' my cell phone…" Jackson wanted to smack Heath, but only momentarily. He had caught Heath texting Manny on a couple occasions. "and he lost it, smashed up my old cell and destroyed my _Straystation_… every damn one of my games, well I only had three, but yeah." He sighed heavily, "I don't got it no more… but that's kinda, sorta… right there."

Jackson raised an eyebrow, "Obvious?"

Manny gave a nod, "Yeah… that's the word." He glanced over the games once more, as he'd done a thousand times already. "You're so smart, I dunno how the hell you pack so much useful stuff in your normie, brain-like thingie, but I'm real jealous that you can."

It took Jackson Jekyll a moment to decipher if this was a compliment or not, but after doing so he shrugged his shoulders. "I thought you were really cool and popular and stuff and I was envious of that."

Manny shook his head, "That's stereo tippin', I ain't no where near close to liked by lotsa people…"

Jackson chuckled, "Stereotyping, you mean?"

Manny's cheeks blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "Yeah, that."

He realized that Manny was right. Stereotyping happened all the time and he was just proven guilty of it as the next person – it always happened and all one could do was try their hardest to break the stereotype they were given. It wasn't necessarily individuals as much as society on the whole. Or so Jackson thought anyway. "You're not so bad at all Manny, why do you act so mean?"

Manny hung his head in shame and the other male almost felt bad for asking the question, but his raging curiosity for the answer was winning over any other option. "Well, you're gonna think this ain't true, but it's real true alright." He inwardly sighed. "Y'see, that's not all me. It's… me tryna please my old man is what it is, or was – I don't wanna do it anymore."

_'So this is father / son related…' _Jackson thought to himself as he studied Manny's nervous, vulnerable body language. _'boy can I ever relate to that!' _As strange as it may have seemed, just coming to the realization that they both had many issues with the relationships they had with their own fathers… made Jackson feel that much more… comfortable around the minotaur that was once his bully - as crazy as that might have seemed. "Well, you are your own person."

"Nah I ain't, my old man said I'm not gonna amount to anything."

"Mine said that too." Jackson admitted, feeling somewhat paranoid that he released that information – but calming with the fact that he shared this with none other than Manny. "Sometimes you just gotta… not listen, not… give a shit what the people that hurt you, say."

Jackson's heart nearly broke for the other with the statement that came from the bigger male. "But my dad's supposed to love me… not hate me. What'd I do wrong?"

He ran a hand through his own soft two toned hair and sighed. "Come to a conclusion that took me way too long to get to: realize that you're _not_ the problem. There's nothing wrong with _you_ Manny, don't forget that."

Jackson prepared himself for what he thought was a hug, but it was really a rough ruffling of his hair, off – setting his glasses. "Thanks normie – uh, Jackson, it means a lot."

Fixing his glasses and his hair, returning them to previous stance – he nonchalantly shrugged with a small genuine smile. "Not a problem." No way in hell did Jackson want Manny to get to the breaking point he once got to, nor would he let that happen. He promised himself to at least try. Drawing a breath he shook himself from those unpleasant thoughts, following Heath, Manny and his Aunt Skyler to their next in - store destination.

* * *

**Thank you to all of you guys for reading, reviewing – all that fun stuff! **

**It's totally appreciated and I only hope you all know that! :D**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

**A / n: **_Thank you guys! Again so, so, so much to the moon and back. You're amazing and I love the support that this story and I are getting. It's astonishing! :)_

* * *

**Conflicting The Conflicted**

**Chapter Nine**

They walked along the store in a group, "Next stop – lingerie."

"Mother, no!" Heath winced and cringed, he didn't want to picture his own mother anywhere near that section let alone wearing anything there. It wasn't an image he wanted burned into his mind – pardon the pun. "Can we just have a normal trip to the store please?"

Skyler rolled her pretty brown eyes, "Oh please, you mean the same kind of normal that your father produces in the grocery store? Yelling half way across the store, holding large round fruit up to his chest all like, 'Hey honey, dig my melons!'? That's a _real_ normal shopping trip for sure."

Manny chuckled to himself, so Heath's dad was funny too? It made sense of course; he could already see many traits of Heath's mother, in Heath. He couldn't actually wait until the part where they got to Heath's place, so he could see his dad and just, the everyday environment the Burns family (and Jackson) lived day in and day out.

"Just hitting the food section, what do you guys like for dinner tonight?" None of the boys really had a set dinner idea in mind. "Y'know what? Screw it, we'll just order out tonight. Your father's been bugging me to do so. Any normal husband bugs their wife for seduction but mine bugs me for food."

Heath clutched his stomach, "No suicide hot wings this time, please."

She narrowed her eyes, "That was your father ordering, and he totally forgot that you and I have bad reactions to spicy food. So I'll be ordering this time."

Manny didn't really care what kind of food would be ordered; he just wanted to have something to eat somewhere and somehow. He'd gotten pretty hungry by now since his father confiscated his lunch money this morning so he didn't get to grab lunch today. He was very hungry indeed so anything would honestly do to satisfy his hunger.

Skyler figured they were on their way to the check out, when she saw one sole game in Jackson's hands. "That's it, that's all? Well, then, we're going to have to make another stop on the way home but, here, give me that and I'll go pay." She handed the keys over to Heath, "you guys get in the vehicle and I'll be out soon."

Manny raised an eyebrow as Skyler walked away, "Well… are we ready to go? And… where are we going next?"

Neither one of them overly knew where they'd end up next, they knew just as much as Manny himself did. "Not quite sure, but not knowing is half the excitement isn't it?"

Jackson narrowed his eyes in obvious disagreement. "You can't be serious Heath, not knowing is something to fear. Fear of the unknown, hello?"

Heath shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "Well what are you really going to do about it, let it upset you? Nah life's too short to stress too much about stuff. Don't get me wrong, shit can get very stressful," he told Jackson, but glanced at Manny just long enough for the minotaur to realize that he was referring to him, his cheeks blushing. "it's just… sometimes you gotta try and think positive no matter what. And that's the kinda weekend we're gonna have right?" Heath gave Manny a smile, who felt his hopes lift, even just a little bit.

"Yeah, I hope so." He nodded, showing a little more enthusiasm than before.

Jackson smiled ever so slightly, "Alright, let's get going then."

* * *

"I don't want to order from them honey," Isaac Burns protested against his wife after coming home from work later that evening.

Skyler narrowed her eyes as she pinched her husband's cheek, "There is _nothing_ wrong with this company, what so ever."

"I feel like they eye my pet suspiciously."

"You don't own a pet."

"But if I had one they would," he protested once more with a laugh as he tenderly kissed his wife. "order whatever you'd like but you cannot order munchies. Who wants to come with me to do a store run?" Jackson lightly groaned, Heath sighed heavily.

Skyler giggled, she knew both the boys were tired from being out all day at school and then out with her right after school; they'd just gotten home not too long ago. "Sorry dear, I guess I kinda tuckered them right out shopping with them earlier."

Manny glanced over at the two boys, they didn't seem to be very energetic or wanting to go out, but he wouldn't mind the thought. "I'll go with you," he spoke up, but lightly coughed. "if you wanna have some company that is, you don't gotta take me."

"Nonsense," Isaac waved it off right away. "I'm always looking for company. Come along if you like."

Manny took the invitation graciously as he grabbed for his rather worn shoes and old coat. "Ready to go."

Curiously Isaac ran a hand through his own soft deep red hair and shifted his eyes towards Manny, "You don't need to like, grab your _iCoffin_ or anything like that?"

Feeling rather ashamed, Manny shook his head. "No sir, I'm ready."

"Huh, alright then. I thought that was the new in thing but, coolio, works for me." He opened the door and Manny gave a nod of thanks before exiting out it, Isaac following close behind, locking the door behind him. Soon they were well on their way walking towards the store. "It's not too far up the road here, we'll survive." He chuckled. "So, will you be joining us for the howlidays and everything? Uh, I'm sorry, forgive me…"

"Manny, Manny Taur sir."

"Manny, there we go. I'm sure you have to get back home for the howlidays don't you? Your parents miss you no doubt." He said to the younger man, just making small general conversation. He didn't realize how deep his small talk had hit Manny. He glanced at the solemn minotaur, "Ooh shit. Fuck, sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "They didn't, undead or unlive, whatever you guys say, did they?"

Manny shook his head, "No sir, my old man told me that I didn't exist to him no more and he kinda… threw me out. Well that's sorta how it went, anyway I bought my friends… well, I bought Howliday gifts and they're all at the house and I can't get them for everyone. They'll think I just got them nothing but I didn't though but that's what they'll think and I just know it." He heavily sighed, quite bothered by this.

Isaac could certainly feel his heart ache for the minotaur. He had no idea the kid was going through this much. He hid it well. "Y'know what? Think if your dad works tomorrow, we'll swing by your house and at least get your gifts to your friends. I'll be with you, it'll be okay."

Manny was almost astonished with how Heath's dad was able to listen to him and even consider taking him back to the house. "You have done so much for stupid me already just thinking about doing that, but I can't let'cha do that sir. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen."

Isaac brushed it off, "Nah, don't worry about it. We'll plan it all out, we'll be good. No worry, except for how much my wallet is going to hate me after this snack run, but that's okay." He opened the door to the convenience store. "After you, junk food haven, here I come." He stated proudly, entering the store he seemed to adore so much with Manny happily tagging along, things couldn't get any better for him right now than they were currently. For the first time in a long time, he surely felt content.

* * *

**My apologies that this update took a little longer than normal!**

**Life, ugh.**

**Hope you like it enough to leave some reviews! They're always appreciated! :)**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Exclusive to this chapter only, I also do not have anything to do with 'Ghostbusters' what so ever. (You'll understand better after reading XD) Thank you._

**A / n: **_Every single time there's a review, or a favorite, or a follow I just blush as I receive them. It honestly means the world to me that people care enough to read anything that I write, or co – write. Thank you so much! :)_

* * *

**Conflicting The Conflicted  
Chapter Ten**

It was now 'Family Game Night' with the new video games Skyler and the boys had picked up earlier. With a round of scream cheese bagels and other good, fun snacks it was going to be a great night. '_Name something you would do if you recently found out your house was haunted?'_

Jackson was lounging in the chair as he held the game controller in his hands, waiting for any one of them to speak up. Heath had a sudden outburst, "_Ghostbusters!" _He shouted as he seemed completely positive about his answers.

The normie scoffed, "Heath, it's not up there I can guarantee you."

"You don't know that."

"You're being dramatic."

"Just try it!" He urged as the time ticked away in the game. Heaving a sigh Jackson did as he was told, entering _'Ghostbusters' _as one of the options. To everyone's ultimate surprise, it appeared to be the number one answer. "HA! See? See! I told you. I told you ALL." Heath figured he automatically earned his bragging rights as he even got up to do a little victory dance all his own.

"Oh alright, okay so the answer was there. Sit down boy and come up with another answer." Isaac prompted Heath in a friendly, father / son competitive moment. Manny glanced at the two briefly as he smacked his screaming scream cheese bagel off the end table before eating it. He felt so bad hearing it scream, even if it was ever so slight.

He wished he had the bond that this family had with one another. They didn't realize how much of an absolute treat this was for Manny, spending actual quality time together as a family? It was all he'd ever wanted and dreamed of having. They had it all day, every day and didn't even know how lucky they were to have it.

It would be suspected that in Manny's shoes he would be feeling envious, but it was truthfully the last thing he was feeling. He finally felt at peace in the environment he was in and if he had to go home tomorrow… he'd beg and plead not to leave. He'd never felt more… happy in his entire life as he did in the mere amount of hours he spent here already. "Okay, I got it. Get the fuck out."

Isaac raised a curious brow, "Excuse me?"

"If I found out my place was haunted, I'd get the hell out of there."

Jackson chuckled, "Says the one that attends Monster High?"

Heath laughed heartily, "That probably did sound really strange coming from me, but try it."

Typing in the answer, Jackson only did it to keep Heath from jumping out of his seat and coming after him to type it in himself. "Ding! Number two answer baby! I'm on fire!"

From the kitchen came Skyler's voice as she was on her way to join them for the rest of the evening, "YOU BEST NOT BE!" Laughter erupted from the lot of them and the entertainment of gaming went onward without a hitch.

* * *

Later that evening, Heath had retired to his bedroom while Manny was rooming with Jackson for the night. It would seem odd that Manny Taur would choose Jackson Jekyll to room with but he had his reasons, in that he wanted to talk to someone who could perhaps relate to him a little better than Heath could. He was lucky with his parents, but when it came to Jackson and Manny with their fathers? Not so much.

"Hey Manny, I have an idea. There's something I want you to try but you have to trust me to be able to consider it even." He stated, still coming up with the idea in his mind as Manny glanced at him curiously.

He then spoke cautiously, "You ain't never not given me a reason to trust you so, I trust you."

Jackson nodded as he quickly grabbed his laptop, opening it and it resuming his desktop operations. "Alright, I want you… to create a Scarcebook account but here's the thing, you have to make up a fake name and add some people from school. I'll help you set it up."

Manny Taur was a little confused. Wasn't being fake and phony a bad thing? "I don't get it… ain't bein' fake a bad thing?"

"Well yes, however this is a… an experiment to prove a point." He told Manny as a matter of factly, "which is justified or cancels the other option out – however you see it. What I want to prove to you Manny… is the fact that absolutely no one knows exactly who you are, but you. Now what I want you to do is to create this new Scarcebook account and I want you to be exactly who you want to be, to other monsters. What your heart inside wants to say or do, not what you are _pressured_ to be and see what happens. It's a social media experiment."

"Nah thanks, I don't need a 'sparamint."

Jackson resisted the urge to face palm right then and there, "Right. Okay then, let's set this up and see what happens shall we?" It didn't take the normie very long at all to set up the fake account and start adding a base and then friends. Many of which accepted right away. "Wow, do you guys really have nothing else better to do?" He questioned out loud, sighing. "Okay, people have accepted you as friends. I want you to go write on their walls,"

"How am I gonna get to their houses?"

"No, no… when you click on someone's profile like this…" he showed the minotaur, clicking on Clawdeen Wolf's page at random. "this is considered a wall and this box right here, allows you to type what you want to say to them and click this when you're done to post it. Do this for a few people and see what happens."

He handed the laptop over to Manny with confidence, but the strong minotaur felt anything but confident right now. "Uh, thanks." He took it in his hands ever so gently; he definitely couldn't afford to get Jackson a new one if he broke it.

He clicked the home page button, searching through his newly added friends for someone to start with. Ah of course, Frankie Stein. Blush came to Jackson's cheeks, "Good choice to start out with. She's naturally nice. Go on, don't be shy – but don't be creepy either, just saying."

Manny rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he began to type, lightly hitting one key at a time.

_Hi, thanks for adding me. Just wanted to say that you are such a nice person_

One down and that didn't seem so bad at all. He blushed as he clicked on Purrsephone's profile.

_Hey! Thanks for adding me. I also want to say that you are so pretty - that's the truth. :)_

He barely got done writing the comment when Meowlody and a couple others 'liked it' within a matter of a couple minutes. He read a comment from Toralei, he didn't recall adding her as a friend but he read it anyway.

_If I didn't consider this so coughing up hairball worthy… it's kinda cute :3 you're sweet._

Manny smiled softly to himself. They thought he was sweet? They didn't even know who he was! "See?" Jackson said abruptly as if he could read Manny's mind. He of course couldn't, but what he could read was the very shocked expression the minotaur had on his face.

"They don't… even know me and they like me 'cause of some things I said... or wrote on walls, I think." His genuine puzzled expression made Jackson chuckle to himself.

"Right and it seems _this_ nice person… is who you truly want to be Manny. If not, you'd have posted mean things on people's walls, as you've been prompted or, pressured to do. Especially by your father." He shifted his position, leaning back on some comfy pillows as he crossed his one leg over the other. "Y'know, it's amazing how people… or monsters, just… are so quick to say that, 'Oh they have their own mind and body and voice and opinion, use it' but sometimes it's just far more complicated than that. I used to try and make my dad proud of me too. I knew that I probably never would, or could… he just didn't care. But I did it anyway, not because I didn't know any better, but because I wanted to believe something different. I don't know if that makes any sense what so ever but, there's my input."

Manny nodded, "It does make sense. It did."

Jackson gently took the laptop back, "Just seeing it for a second." They took several minutes to make Manny an actual scream mail address and set it up so he had it for future use. "Hey, check this out. Fourteen minutes ago, Howleen Wolf posted on Clawdeen's wall, _'Could you imagine if Manny Taur got a Scarcebook and added people? Lol' _and Clawdeen replied, _'I wouldn't ever accept that friend request, he's so rude!' _and there are some other comments too. But… when you're this fake person, on Scarcebook… they know the real you, that you're nice and not as mean as you played off to be. See the difference? That's exactly why no one truly knows you, but you."

The minotaur nodded solemnly, "You are right, I mean I shoulda known but… no one does know me. Well, maybe except you now. Thanks Jackson, you're a really great friend." Jackson gave a warm smile, attempting a hug when he had a hand stop him. "Uh, not quite there yet. Let's shake on it." He extended out the offering, which Jackson took completely satisfied with his suspected hypothesis and newly gained friendship. Everything always did have a strange way of working itself out.

* * *

**Here's the next update! Hope the wait wasn't too long, or not worth it.**

**Don't forget to read and review please! **

**Y'know it's forever and always appreciated :)**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

**A / n: **_I'd like to thank all of you who have favorited, alerted, followed and reviewed! It means so much to me and I know I'm just like a broken record because I keep saying it, but it's true. Much love to all of you, here's the next chapter!_

* * *

**Conflicting The Conflicted**

**Chapter Eleven**

It was approaching lunch time as Heath, Jackson and Manny entered the public library during their Howliday break. Because they wanted to help Manny during the process of writing the essay due in Dead Languages, generously they took the opportunity to hand it in after the break as opposed to handing it in before. Working together would be a great confidence booster for Manny, or so Jackson and Heath thought.

They went about the library taking books as they needed them to do their own essays. Heath had helped Manny decide on a topic and now it was time to research it. "Okay so essay writing is pretty easy once you understand it." Heath told Manny, which would normally surprise any of the others if they were present. "It's kinda like dating."

Manny raised an eyebrow, "Great, two things I suck at."

"Hey now, just hear me out. So… in order to have successful dates, you have to approach the cute ghoul… maybe get her digits and ask her if she's up for a date. In an essay you have to start out with a thesis statement – something that pretty much describes what your essay is going to be about and the point you'll be making." Jackson didn't want to admit that he was insanely curious as to how Heath would continue to explain. He admitted nothing and kept listening. "Next, is the first point that will be made. You wanna start out with your weakest point so that your argument gets stronger towards the end. In the dating process, you want to start with maybe something a little generic. Like, dinner and a movie maybe? It's a popular suggestion but something that gives you a chance to get your foot in the door with her. Or him – whatever. After that comes your second point, which is stronger than the first, but not the strongest point yet. So it's the second date where you'll be able to judge a little better on where to have it take place. After that is your third most strongest point, which is the next date where you reel her in enough and impress her so that when you ask if she wants to be your ghoulfriend, it's a yes. And lastly, the conclusion part is the ever so anticipated, hot 'we're a brand new couple' confirmation kiss. And success, great dating tips and a totally kick ass essay all in one explanation."

Jackson blinked. He could barely believe Heath just pulled that off and with dating tips plus it all making sense entirely? Really?

Apparently so.

"That strangely makes sense," Manny approved, nodding and slowly getting a grasp on this entire essay thing once and for all.

"Of course it does, the Heath-ster's always got everything planned out. We're gonna ace this shit, let's do it!" He fist pumped in the air, getting violently shushed all through out the library. He blushed, whispering a rather humiliated, "Sorry!" to those all around them.

* * *

A decent amount of anxiety began to strike Manny as he knew they were driving closer and closer to his home. Well not his home anymore after he'd been kicked out a few days ago, but his previous home. He couldn't help but to feel so anxious and upset. He began picking at some scabs he had on his pre-wounded arm, underneath his sweater sleeve. What if he judged wrong and his father was home? What if his mother and sister were home? Were they mad at him too? He didn't even do anything!

Those and many other thoughts were currently racing through his mind at the moment. He didn't know what to think, where to think it and when he should or shouldn't. It was becoming so much and quite overwhelming… but luckily he was doing a great job of hanging in there, because Isaac hadn't asked him what was wrong at all. He must've been doing something right. "Alright, almost there." They were the totally wrong words to say right now and absolutely _nothing_ worse could be said.

"I'm _so_ scared!" Manny blurted out, but not without being able to hold back his tears. They just flooded over and his whole body shook with sobs, he covered his face feeling ever so ashamed.

The sudden outburst from the minotaur startled poor Isaac so badly, he honked the horn very loudly at this poor elderly monster crossing the street. "Sorry ma'am!" He apologized out the window, but rolled it up again, his fingers drumming on the steering wheel as he thought about what he could possibly say to make things a little better. "Hey, Manny… it's totally okay to be scared. I'm pretty nervous myself but I'm sure we'll be fine. I'll be there with you, I won't just take off. We'll do this together, okay?"

Manny nodded, "Yeah," wiping tears away from his eyes. He was massively confused as to why Isaac wasn't calling him names and calling him down as his own father would for displaying weakness, but he let it go. He had to stop comparing his family to Heath's, because they were nothing alike and he couldn't have felt more relieved about it. "thanks. It means the whole damn world to me."

"No problem, we've totally got this." He wasn't quite sure if he was trying to convince himself or Manny more, but convincing both nonetheless. Soon they pulled right up to Manny's old house, where his family still resided – only no one was home. It was a bit peculiar but he wasn't going to complain. He just saw that they weren't home. What a relief!

"I know where the spare key is, I'll go get it, grab my stuff and hurry outside again. Wait for me!" Manny told Isaac, as if he had ideas of fleeing off or something.

"Go for it, I'll be here."

Several minutes passed by and Isaac noticed another vehicle pull into the drive way. "Shit! Shit. Damn it." He cursed, quickly getting out of his own car and heading over to the other. "Make a distraction, make a distraction." He prompted himself. "I love your shoes sir! Would you like some chocolate?"

Isaac cursed himself in his mind, _'What the hell?!'_

Manny at that moment appeared from inside the house, locking the front door and shoving the key in the mailbox. He froze upon seeing his father. The progressive anger that was boiling deep inside of the older minotaur made the younger one wish for a quick, painless sudden death and a quick escape for Isaac.

* * *

"Well, that was complete success now wasn't it?" Skyler asked her family, including Manny as she plopped down on the sofa after cleaning up. They had all the school friends over to exchange gifts and do such fun Howliday activities together. She was extremely proud of Manny, who gave out his gifts to everyone no problem and they were both shocked and felt the humbling true meaning of the Howlidays. It couldn't get much better than this!

Manny took no time at all in agreeing with her, "Yeah, for sure! I had a great time."

Heath groaned as he plopped back into the sofa cushions, patting his full stomach. "I think I may have to un-do my stretchy pants." He burped with no shame, then excused himself. "Oh man, yeah I definitely do. Hey dad, how about a pants off, dance off?"

Isaac laughed, "No thanks son, I don't dance."

Skyler yawned rather suddenly, excusing herself just as Heath did with his own burp just moments ago. "I think it's time for the hubby and I to head to bed. You guys all can stay up; do whatever you want with all your new stuff and yeah, we'll be upstairs my darlings. Goodnight to every one of you." Manny scooped up both Skyler and Isaac in a big, nearly suffocating but very meaningful – hug.

"I never expected you guys would get me my very own laptop! And other stuff, games for my new laptop and everything, clothes… a new pair of sneakers, I needed those bad, I did." He finally let them go, the two of them trying to regain their breath and regular breathing patterns. "I ain't never been treated so good in my life, I don't deserve it at all. I know I say it a lot and it means the whole damn world to me, it does."

Manny got hugged in return. "It's fine sweetheart, don't worry about it. We wanted to." Skyler smiled warmly, "Now we'll be upstairs if you need us. Goodnight all." He watched as they made their way upstairs, he made his way over to the sofa, admiring the new laptop still. Barely being able to believe it. He never owned anything this fancy, even his _Straystation 3_ was previously used. Not that there was anything wrong with that, he was just still in complete utter awe over it.

"What's the first thing you're going to do on your new laptop?" Jackson asked him innocently as he put his finger in the book right at the beginning of a new chapter, awaiting a response to the question he asked.

"Delete the fake account and make a real one, only those who know the real me can accept my friendship." He revealed confidently, Jackson and Heath were a bit surprised but glad that Manny had this new born respect for himself and new found confidence. A little help and the extension of growing friendship really did work out for the better after all.

* * *

**It won't be too long before the next update.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

**A / n: **_Voila! Here is this most recent chapter. I would like to give a million+ thanks to everyone who has / will read and review, favorite and alert and have followed this story! It means the world to me and it shouldn't be too long before I'm back with another story, I might even have a poll on my profile as to what story you'd like to see from me next based on title and category. Much love to you all and please don't forget to read and review! :)_

* * *

**Conflicting The Conflicted**

**Chapter Twelve**

The end of the break was approaching quickly and Jackson assisted Manny in completing some assignments that should've been done before but weren't. Hopefully these would help improve his grades enough to let him really gain some confidence in the intellectual ability he had that he never knew even existed. They re-took notes and organized all his subject binders. That alone let information learned in Manny's classes to seep back into his mind.

Heath figured out that Manny had an excellent memory, especially when it came to remembering points on his notes or text right from the books they worked out of. Even Heath Burns himself couldn't do that and he wasn't failing, he wasn't passing with extreme flying colors like Jackson was either, but a pass was still a pass as far as he was concerned.

"Y'know what? I'm going to run these to the school," Skyler announced as she put all of Manny's caught up assignments in a nice, professional envelope. "I'll tell Headmistress to call if there's any changes in Mister Manny's marks here and maybe that'll cause for some celebration. I'll be back! Don't try to miss me too much my family." She explained to them, waving goodbye for now and grabbing the keys, heading out to the vehicle.

"Actually I'm going with your mother, Heath. Stay out of trouble, all of you boys!" Isaac stated the basic house rules such as not opening the door when neither parent was home, before taking the first exit he could out the door hoping his wife wouldn't have driven off without him. "Hey darling," he greeted his wife as he got into the passenger side of the vehicle quickly. "I've been thinking about some things we gotta chit chat about, so let's do it on the way."

"Sounds good to me hon," she agreed with a smile, reaching over to surprisingly catch his soft lips in a sensual kiss before starting up the vehicle with a swift turn of the ignition. "what'cha wanna talk about?"

"Manny."

"Okay, what about him?" She asked back in the same simple manner as Isaac had answered her in.

"Well, I was thinking… a few days ago when Manny and I went to get his stuff, we ran into his dad." He began the explanation, upon seeing his wife's eyes widen he continued. "I started a distraction but miserably failed."

She giggled, "Yeah, you've always done that."

Narrowing his eyes momentarily at her, he then proceeded. "Anyway, he was just getting really annoyed. It's cool, I get that a lot with people," he chuckled to himself, knowing it was at least fifty percent true. "but as soon as he saw poor Manny leaving the house, he went from annoyed to completely pissed off. He got out of the car and went to legitimately charge after Manny, but I managed to distract him enough so Manny could get in my car and be safe. I thought there'd be this whole confrontation where I eventually drive off all hero like… but all his father said to me was 'Good luck' and 'you can have him'. He went on to say that his son was dead to him and that's how it should've been all along."

"Did you go off on that scum bag? I would've. I would've burned that bitch from asshole right to complimentary breakfast." She told him up front and honestly, knowing that's exactly what Skyler herself would have done.

"Yeah, pretty much. I didn't call him every single name in the book but I did tell him that his parenting sucked more dick than my sister."

Skyler laughed out loud, she couldn't help it. "How classy of you Isaac." She commented with a sly smile upon her face.

He shrugged it off, "Well there wasn't much I could say without getting half drilled into the ground fifteen feet, so I sucked it up and walked over to the car, driving off. Manny was a nervous wreck, it took a long time to calm him down, but obviously we made it and everything's okay, his friends got their gifts and he got ours."

Brushing back some loose honey blond bangs that fell in her face Skyler nodded, smoothly maneuvering the vehicle as they drove along towards the school. "That's good, I'm glad to have him… we don't… have to give him back, do we?" She sighed heavily, "I don't think I could live with myself if I had to drop him off back, _there_." She said truthfully.

Isaac shrugged in response, "I don't quite know, but I was thinking… about us maybe offering him a place to stay permanently. I mean it's not like he, Heath and Jackson don't all get along. They seem to do just fine. Plus we have the extra space plus another spare room aside from the one Manny will have, what do you say?"

Skyler weighed the options out loud, she always appreciated the advice her own best friend and husband could give her. He was always there when she needed him. Always. "Well, Jackson would be a great influence on his grades. That were struggling so the boys told me. And our nice, sound, safe and happy environment seems to be a great change to him, he feels so comfortable and he's coming out of his shell. I think having Manny on a permanent basis would be a great thing."

Isaac grinned, just beaming at the news that they came to an agreement on this very important matter.

She smiled and replied to her husband's happiness. "Now we'll see what Bloodgood has to say and perhaps be on our way to a celebration?"

"But of course, you can't have a celebration without this sexy beast." Isaac winked at Skyler, making her laugh as he has never failed to do.

* * *

Manny had no idea they would all be going out to a nice restaurant to eat dinner tonight, but he didn't mind doing whatever as long as it was a family thing. He'd grown to become so attached to the time they all spent together. Don't get him wrong though, he could handle awhile on his own without them, each of them all having their down time from one another. But he always enjoyed the time they shared.

All the thoughts of family togetherness made him feel lonely for his own mother and sister, so he asked Heath if he had any extra coins to use the payphone.

He was going to call home.

Some of the anxieties came back as he wondered if his father would answer the telephone, but those thoughts were gone as soon as he heard his mother's soft, sweet voice on the other end. "Hello?"

"Hi mama, it's Manny."

"Manny! My baby boy!" She greeted him ecstatically, "how… how have you been dear?"

He nodded, but then spoke suddenly as he forgot he was on the phone. Hearing his mom's voice made his heart soar, it meant she was okay. At least okay enough to answer the phone. "I've been fine, really good actually. What about… you and Minnie? Did dad, hurt you guys?" He asked her in a seriously hushed whisper. It was always to be talked about discreetly and in no other fashion. The whole world didn't need to know another set of family issues.

"Actually Manny… everything has been fine, actually very peaceful since you left. I'm sorry dear but it _is_ true. Your sister and I are doing brilliantly." She revealed, he could tell within the tone of her voice that she felt truthfully happy. Happier than he ever remembered hearing her be before. Sure he came to the hard realization that the cause of their struggles all along was at the fault of his own, but he shrugged it off.

"I'm _so_ glad to hear you're doing well. I love you and Minnie, forever and always. Bye mom." He hung up the phone, completely satisfied with the new information he gathered. He wiped a falling tear away; it really hurt to know that he was the apparent cause of it all. _'Come on Manny, just get over it. It ain't a big deal you big pussy…'_ he thought angrily towards himself, but wiped the tear and left the payphone. He headed back inside to the table where Heath and his family sat. Ah, togetherness.

It made him feel much better and not so all alone.

They all seemed extremely excited and anticipating something, to Manny's confusion. He looked around before taking a seat. Very unsure of what was going on around him. "We have some great news for you." Isaac told him, nearly bubbling over with eagerness.

"First of all," Jackson cut in, before his parents just started celebrating and not telling the poor unsuspecting minotaur anything. "Mrs. Bloodgood reviewed all the homework that mom and dad brought to her earlier, she had the teachers grade it all right away and put it in the system, you are actually passing all your classes now!"

Heath fist pumped in agreement, "Hell yeah! All that hard work paid right off, kick ass job Manny!"

Manny couldn't believe it. It was as if he'd watched someone commit suicide in front of his own eyes, which was the extreme shock he felt at the moment.

"Of course you have to keep working to maintain the average but you are passing Manny, congrats!" Jackson added in thoughtfully.

"That's not the only news dear," Skyler interrupted as she stole some of Isaac's food. "we have decided to give you the offer of moving in with us. It's a lot to consider, we're a crazy ass bunch day in and day out… but if you think you can handle it, you're more than welcome to stay." She barely got that offering out without rushing it and hugging him regardless.

"I… I just…" Right there Manny Taur had a tear roll down his cheek and he wasn't ashamed to let it stay instead of wiping it. "I can't believe it. So much good news all at the same damn time, it's a dream come true. All of this is a dream, I don't want it to be but it probably is." He then jumped, "Ouch!"

Isaac gave his best 'getting out of trouble' grin as he spoke in turn, "Nope, certainly not a dream if you felt that."

Manny nodded enthusiastically as he got up and hugged the whole entire lot of them. "I would love to have the one thing I've always wanted, to be part of a true family."

In a matter of one Howliday break, the minotaur learned what it was like to be broken, confused and hurt. He also learned that in time with a little help and the opening of some hearts, the conflicted never stayed that way therefore a solution could always be found.

**The End**


End file.
